The Fox, the Rabbit, and the Toad
by Cake guy
Summary: DISCONINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! My first fanfic ever (for those who read my first first story, I just felt I couldn't get anywhere with it. Sorry) This story goes out to Solvdrage. He's the one who gave me some help to lure in the mystical plot bunnies. Well, I have nothing else to say, so here we go!

'thoughts'

"talking"

Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto, in my universe yes! But in this one no :(

* * *

><p>Tweleve years ago, a demon known as the Kyubi no Yoko went on a rampage and attacked Konoha. There was an intense battle, but in the end, the man known as the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon into his newborn son at the cost of his own life. His dying wish was to have his son be treated like a hero. The council, however wanted to execute the Fourth's son. They believed that the Kyubi was reincarnated into the child.<p>

At present time, every adult in the village despised him. A law was made shortly after he was born to have anyone who openly threatened him or harmed him was sent to jail. The villagers managed to get around this law by sending him cold glares and socially isolating the child.

The child's name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has the Kyubi sealed within him, but is unaware of the truth. The Third Hokage was forced out of retirement after the Fourth died. He secured Naruto's entry into the ninja academy, but the instructors kept purposely altering his grades and subtly reinforcing improper techniques. He had just failed the genin exam for the third time and was currently sobbing in the forests around Konoha.

'Why can't I pass? I work as hard as I can everyday and I still can't pass the exam'I'm always going to be a failure! No one every believes in me! Why does everyone hate me?' Naruto shouted inside his head. There was a rustling in the woods and Naruto saw one of the instructors for the Academy.

"Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto said as he wiped the tears of fustration from his eyes and put on his unflappably happy mask.

"What, I can't be worried about my students?" Mizuki asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I saw that you failed your exam, and thought you might want another chance at becoming a ninja." Mizuki continued.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Mizuki nodded and said, "Yep, now there's a scroll in the Hokage Tower. If you manage to take and bring it here. The Third Hokage and I will make you a genin. Be careful though, the Third will try to stop you and make traps. The test has to be difficult. We have to make sure you're ready. You are ready right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and headed off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

'Orochimaru-sama will be pleased that I brought that I brought him Konoha's forbidden and the demon brat' Mizuki thought to himself as he waited for Naruto to return.

* * *

><p>'Ok, the scroll's gotta be in here somewhere.' Naruto thought to himself.<p>

'There it is!' Naruto took the scroll and went back to where he saw Mizuki. Right before Naruto jumped out of the window a chuunin on night guard walked into the room where the scroll was supposed to be.

"Oh dear Kami, alert the Hokage! The demon brat stole the forbidden scroll!" the chuunin shouted.

'Crap, Mizuki said traps not guards.' Naruto thought.

Many years of running from angry mobs in Naruto younger years allowed him to easily shake off the chuunin, but this particular chuunin was from the Inuzuka clan, so the chuunin had a scent on him.

Naruto evaded the chuunin for several minutes, before losing his pursuer by passing throught the Yamanaka Greenhouses. The flowers served to hide his scent. Naruto grinned broadly as he heard the chuunin cursing up a storm about losing track of Naruto.

"Haha! Stupid chuunin! Better look at what this scroll has. Must be important if he chased me." Naruto shouted to himself while he was running. He stopped in a clearing and opened the scroll.

'Awesome! This is full of jutsus! Ok, so lets see what some of these are. Ah here's one.'

_Jutsu name: Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_Handsign: Ox_

_Purpose: Creates a clone that can actually cause pain upon the enemies and can relay information when dispelled._

_CAUTION: TAKES UP AN ENOURMOUS AMOUNT OF CHAKRA. THIS JUTSU SHOULD ONLY BE USED BY JOUNIN RANK OR HIGHER._

'Woah, that sounds really powerful.' Naruto thought with a very sneaky grin on his face. 'I bet if I learned this Clone technique, it would _really _impress Mizuki-sensei!

Naruto threw himself into learning the technique. The boy lost track of time as he worked to perfect the technique.

'Crap I forgot about Mizuki-sensei' Naruto thought as remembered why he had the scroll.

* * *

><p>(about 1 hour, 27 minutes after Naruto opened the scroll)<p>

"Mizuki-sensei! You here?" Naruto shouted.

"Quiet brat someone might here us!" Mizuki replied.

"Hey I got the scroll!"

"Great, now come here and give it to me." Mizuki said while putting his hand behind his back

Naruto was just about to hand over when a man jumped in out of nowhere and looked panicked.

'Iruka-sensei?' Naruto questioned in his mind.

"Naruto, get out of ther!" Iruka shouted. Naruto just had a look of confusion etched on his face. The distraction was all Mizuki needed to knock out Naruto with a blow to the head. Mizuki tossed both the scroll and Naruto into a sack. He attempted to flee, but Iruka gave chase.

'Damn that Iruka. Better drop these off an finish him for good.' Mizuki thought. Mizuki dropped off the scroll and the bag containing Naruto.

"Well, well, well Iruka; are you ready to die?"

"I will always protect Konoha, no matter the enemy!" Iruka shouted in response.

"Take this!" Mizukis shouted. He threw a few shuriken at Iruka, but he easily dodged. _"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" _Mizuki shouted.

Iruka noticed and did a substitution jutsu with a fallen log near the battle field. Iruka pulled out a scroll and mumbled a few words and a huge water wave came out of nowhere and tried to hit Mizuki.

"Mizuki, why are you leaving Konoha?" Iruka shouted while in the midst of combat.

"Why? Orochimaru-sama will realize that I am the strongest weapon he has and will want to make me his next body. That is the greatest honor he could give!" Mizuki shouted back as he sent another fireball toward Iruka.

Iruka barely dodged and right after Iruka landed, Mizuki dashed toward Iruka and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai.

"Ha, you see; Konoha is worthless and your just another example of that weakness. Time to end you." Mizuki said with a very icy, cold tone.

"Not if I stop you first!" A voice shouted out of nowhere and punched Mizuki in the face.

"You little brat!" Mizuki growled back.

"Naruto, get out of here! Your just an academy student!" Iruka shouted to Naruto but it was no use.

"You know Naruto, before I leave this worthless village, I feel I have to tell you something. You remember how the Fourth Hokage supposedly killed the Kyubi, well he didn't. He sealed it inside you! You're the Kyubi Demon!"

Naruto just stood in shock as the news set in. While he was just standing still, Mizuki preformed a few hand signs and then pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb on it.

"Say goodbye to demon you care so much for Iruka!" Mizuki shouted as he threw the kunai. Naruto just barely dodged, but didn't realize that Mizuki would win either way. Naruto watched in sheer terror as he watched the paper bomb land a few feet from Iruka. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the paper bomb exploded. One of the few people to truly accept Naruto as Naruto dissappeared into the flames. Umino Iruka was dead.

"You…. You…. _**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" Naruto shouted at Mizuki as an orange chakra began to seep out of his body.

"Wha- what's happening?" Mizuki stammered.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. Mizuki managed to place a genjutsu on Naruto, but the strange, orange chakra cancelled it out. Naruto made an ox seal and hundreds of Narutos with an orange chakra cloak began to rush Mizuki. The clones cut deep gashes into Mizuki and the traitor dropped like a Naruto calmed down, the strange orange chakra dissappeared. Naruto was worried about Iruka and started to check on his favorite teacher. Thus, Naruto was caught completely off gaurd when he was grabbed by the Inuzuka chuunin and handcuffed.

"What the heck?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you demon brat, you are under arrest for harming a Konoha ninja, evading arrest, and stealing the Forbidden Scroll. I'm going to make sure you get one of the harshest penalties Konoha can give. The chunin shouted.

"Wait! He didn't do anything! Mizuki was about to hand the scroll over to Ororchimaru!" Iruka pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. The chunin was ignoring Iruka as he took Naruto to face the judgement of the council.

In the confusion of the battle, no one knew that the entire affair had been observed. Hinata Hyuga, of the Hyuga clan, had heard from one of her clansmen say that Naruto stolen something from the Hokage. She had rushed out of her clan's compound before a councious thought had even crossed her mind. Hinata had seen how Naruto had been failing again. She had even summoned enough courage to speak with her crush and idol, but a Branch family member practicall dragged her back to the compound. Now, she had just witnessed Mizuki make some hurtful and outrageous claims about Naruto. She had been too far away to hear the conversation, but when she saw Naruto and Iruka's reaction was all the conformation she needed about Mizuki's words. The traitor had attacked Naruto and Iruka. Then, to make an insane night worse, a chuunin had arrested Naruto and left a completely helpless Iruka behind. Hinata rushed over to her fallen teacher and administered some basic first aid.

"Thank you, Hinata." Iruka sasid weakly.

"Don't speak, Iruka-sensei." Hinata said. She activated he bloodline and watched Naruto be lead away.

'You deserve so much better, Naruto-kun' Hinata thought sadly. She swore to herself that she would be there for him next time.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, the first chapter of many! I believe that this is a really good chapter and I have to thank Solvdrage again. He edited this chapter and it made me feel stupid with all the good ideas he came up with. So hit that review button, leave a review, and go worship Solvdrage. (This is for you Solvdrage) Remember, God hates Sasuhina<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loyal readers, here is another page of entertainment for your eyeholes. Special thanks to all the readers out there. Thanks to the traffic thing, I have noticed that this story has some international readers. Well I have nothing else to say so here it is, the next chapter!

Diasclaimer: I don't own Naruto. *sob*

* * *

><p>"That demon stole the scroll! He needs to be killed right now!" one of the council members shouted.<p>

An emergency council meeting was called after the chuunin that arrested Naruto brought in the blonde and the scroll. Many council members wanted to execute Naruto but, there were some in the room that supported him.

"Everyone quiet down!" the Third shouted. Everyone stopped yelling and sat down.

Not two seconds after everyone sat down, one man asked, "How are you going to kill the demon Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto is not going to be executed. Iruka told me what happened before someone was kind enough to take him to the hospital. Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and was going to hand off the scroll to Orochimaru." Hiruzen stated calmly.

"Bullshit!" some shouted and the whole council room went in to an uproar once again.

"Can I go now? All this yelling is giving me a huge headache." Naruto asked the Hokage.

"No, the council will just yell at me and give me a headache." Hiruzen replied and Naruto chuckled at the remark.

"Hokage-sama, could you please tell me why you aren't banishing or executing this demon?" a voice said from the shadows. Everyone got quiet and sat down as a man walked out from the shadows.

Naruto observed the strange man and saw that he had his entire arm and half his face bandaged up. He looked really old and beat up. Naruto also noticed that the man had a scar that crossed his clear eye.

'Wow, what an old geezer.' Naruto thought.

"I already told everyone, Danzo. He stopped Mizuki from giving off the Forbidden Scroll to Orochimaru. If anything he should be rewarded for saving the scroll."

"How do we know that he's lying. That demon could have been trying to give the scroll off to Orochimaru himself." The man now known as Danzo asked the Hokage.

"Iruka saw the whole thing, I doubt Iruka would lie to me." Hiruzen replied.

"You know what," one of the civilian council members started. "go ahead let that demon roam free. He'll probably kill us in our sleep. Remember, we can vote to banish him even if you protect that demon scum."

"Before this gets out of hand, meeting dismissed." the Hokage declared. Everyone got up and went home, mumbling to themselves.

'I'm getting to old for this.' Hiruzen thought.

"Hey, old man, what room is Iruka in at the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"I believe his in floor two, room 206." Hiruzen replied. "If they don't let you in, tell them the Hokage gave you permission."

"Alright! Thanks old man!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>(at the hospital, in Iruka's room)<p>

"Iruka-sensei, you here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, even though you're awake, some people are sleeping." Iruka mumbled as he sat up on the bed.

"I was just coming to see if you were ok." Naruto stated.

"Oh, well thanks for coming. Hinata was nice enough to bring me here from that clearing you fought Mizuki in." Iruka said.

'Hinata brought him here? I better thank her next time I see her' Naruto thought.

"I didn't mean to get you hurt, I just want to be a good ninja like you and the old man." Naruto said.

"Hey for saving my life, I got a surprise for you." Iruka said. "Close your eyes."

Naruto just looked confused and did what Iruka said.

"Ok, open your eyes." Iruka said.

Naruto opened his eyes and didn't fell any different.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You are now a genin of Konoha!" Iruka stated with excitement. Naruto just widened his eyes in shock and felt his forehead.

Naruto was about to shout, but Iruka stopped him by saying, "Remember, most people are asleep. I don't think they'd like it if you shouted right now. Thanks for checking up on me, but I'm going back to sleep. You should head home and get some rest too."

"Bye Iruka!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

'Man I hope he doesn't wake me up again.' Iruka thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>(the next morning)<p>

Naruto awoke from his slumber still with a huge grin on his face.

'Ok, what now? Might as well get some celebratory Ichiraku ramen!' Naruto thought as he got on his orange jacket and ran outside.

Hinata was just taking a walk after her morning training in the Hyuga compound, which ended up with her strict father yelling at her again. Today was the day that the graduating ninja got assigned their teams, but that wasn't until later that day. All of a sudden, an orange blur came out of nowhere and ran into her.

"Oh, sorry Hinata." Naruto said.

'Ok, ok. Just don't faint. You can talk to Naruto-kun without fainting.' Hinata reassured herself.

"Hey, I want to thank you for helping Iruka get to the hospital. He's like a father to me and I don't know what I would do if he didn't make it." Naruto said.

"I-it was n-no big deal." Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto hugged Hinata and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me there is one last prank I want to pull before graduation." He then ran off with a mischievous grin on his face.

'Naruto-kun hugged me.' Hinata thought to herself as she fainted from the hug from her crush.

* * *

><p>(meanwhile, at the Hokage tower)<p>

"Hokage-sama. The council members are waiting for you." Danzo said as he entered the Hokage's office. Hiruzen just looked confused, but went in to the council room anyway.

"What's going on?" the Hokage asked.

"The council has voted and we have decided to banish that demon from the village! You can't protect him now! You can't overturn our vote!" a man shouted, which got many cheers of victory from the council members.

"How dare you all! Naruto protected our village and you banish him for no reason!" Hiruzen shouted.

"He was going to steal the scroll for himself. Even if he didn't steal the scroll, he used the Kyubi's chakra. He is under the influence of the fox!" a different council member shouted.

Hiruzen had a look of despair on his face.

'These stuck-up assholes just don't know a good person when they see one. All they care about is power and their reputation' Hiruzen thought.

"Get out of this room!" Hiruzen grinded through his teeth. Everyone had a huge grin on their face for getting rid of Naruto. Hiruzen just went back to his office and tried to think of a way to get around the council's decision.

'This is going to take a while.' Hiruzen thought.

After about twenty minutes of thinking, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen said.

Hinata came in and went up to his desk.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask you a question?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, ask me anything." Hiruzen replied with a grin.

"Well, I saw what happened between Naruto and Mizuki and Naruto had orange chakra come out of him. My father said something about the demon getting banished, so I came here to see what's going on. What was that orange chakra?" Hinata asked.

Hiruzen had a look of surprise on his face and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Hiruzen just sighed and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, twelve years ago, the Kyubi attacked this village. The Fourth Hokage managed to defeat it, but some if it's chakra somehow got into Naruto when he was a newborn. Everyone thinks that he's the Kyubi and that is what that orange chakra is. The council is being stubborn and," Hiruzen just stopped for a second to swallow some sadness and continued, "they've banished him for using the Kyubi's chakra."

"He was using it to protect Iruka!" Hinata shouted.

"I tried explaining that to them, but they've banished him anyway." Hiruzen said. Hiruzen then had an idea pop into his head.

"Listen, you're not supposed to know about the Kyubi, but I have an idea. Go get Naruto and bring him here." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai!" Hinata replied and went off.

Hiruzen waited for Hinata to leave and wrote up a quick note. He waited for a second then a puff of smoke appeared.

"Hey Wukong, this is very urgent so no time to socialize. Take this to Jiraiya. Look near the hot springs if you need to. He's probably there right now." Hiruzen said.

"Got it." Wukong said. The monkey made another puff of smoke and took off.

* * *

><p>(30 minutes later, 2:45 pm)<p>

"What did you need old man? I'm kinda waiting for something to happen." Naruto said.

"Listen Naruto, the council is," Hiruzen just sighed and mentally cursed the council. "banishing you."

"What! Why!" Naruto shouted.

"Listen, listen. Instead of completely banishing you, I'm sending you to train with a powerful ninja. The council will think I'm banishing you. Just incase I'm sending Hinata with you." Hiruzen said.

'I can't believe I'm actually getting out of this.' Hiruzen thought.

"Well, who's gonna train us?" Naruto asked.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ok stop!" A man yelled.

"Here he is boss." the monkey said.

"Thank you, Wukong." Hiruzen said. The monkey disappeared and Naruto and Hinata looked at the man one the floor.

"Really, Hiruzen?" the man shouted.

"Yes, really. Naruto, Hinata; this is the man who will be training you." Hiruzen announced.

"Okay, so who is this guy? Naruto asked in confusim. Hinata, Hiruzen, and the large white-haired man stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" The man asked in shock.

Naruto crossed his arms and his face scrunched up. Hinata recognized that Naruto was thinking very hard.

"Wait, I recognize you! You're that pervert who is always peeping at the girls in the hot springs!" Naruto shouted. The 'pervert' began to grin like a kid in a candy store.

"I am not a regular pervert, I am the legendary super pervert, one of the three sannin, and the Holy Sage of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya!"

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHA Cliffhanger no jutsu! Thanks to everyone who read and added this to their favorites and alerts. So now I will respond to your reviews.<p>

Solvdrage: Thanks for editing and I also hope I can continue too.

Namikaze naruko14: Thanks!

Naruto9001believeit: Don't worry. Naruto and Hinata will get trained like crazy.

Gravity The Wizard: Thanks. Enjoy the story.

Leaf Ranger: I hope this chapter fulfilled your suspicions.

I also want to thank solvdrage and hinatasgreatestfan for editing this chapter. Well that's all so always, ALWAYS remember. Friends don't let friends write Sasuhina


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god people thank you all so much for reading my story, and I never thought in my wildest dream that this story would get 1000 hits and more than 500 visitors in two chapters. So as a reward for being so awesome, here is chapter three!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would make a mind control thing to make people who don't watch it make it their life, but I don't rule you all, so I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Why are you making us train with this pervert?" Naruto shouted.<p>

"You've seen him before?" Hiruzen asked. Jiraiya just shuddered as remembered the day he met Naruto.

_First flashback of the story. YAY!_

"_Hehehehehe, I'm getting so much information from these beautiful women." Jiraiya managed to squeak out between his perverted giggles._

"_Uh, mister, what are you doing?" a voice said that shocked Jiraiya and nearly gave away his position._

"_What are you doing here kid? I'm in the middle of something!" Jiraiya grumbled out angrily._

"_Something? More like just peeping at girls in the hot springs." the kid said._

"_Exactly, now who are you and what do you want?" Jiraiya asked._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the next Hokage." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Jiraiya observed him and Jiraya felt he had something gnawing at him, like he remembered him._

"_Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to my research."_

"_Ok, but before I go," Naruto started and then screamed, "HEY, LOOK! SOMEONE'S PEEPING AT THE GIRLS IN THE HOTSPRINGS!"_

_Jiraiya just shot Naruto a death glare before getting beaten down by all the women that were previously in the hot springs. Naruto just walked away with a huge grin on his face at feeling of adding another victim to his prank list._

_End flashback. Aww :[_

"I still haven't got you back for that, have I?" Jirayia asked himself which was loud enough for Naruto to here. The message sent shivers down Naruto's spine as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Don't worry, the training I put you through will be payback enough." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, what time is it?" Naruto asked looking very rushed.

"Uh, about 2:58. Why?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was not here." Naruto said with a huge look of seriousness before running off.

"Well, Hinata. I need to speak with Jiraiya alone. You can go ahead and do whatever you want. You just can't be here." Hiruzen said. Hinata nodded before heading off to stalk Nar- I mean train.

"Hiruzen, why are you sending Naruto to train with me, and why is the Hyuga coming as well?" Jiraiya asked.

"You see, a ninja was intending to steal the Forbidden Scroll and tricked Naruto in to stealing it for him. Naruto got caught in a genjutsu and ended up using the Kyubi's chakra, but the council is too damn stubborn and banished for using it. The Hyuga ended up watching the whole thing, so I gave her a modified story of what happened with Naruto and the Kyubi, so she's going with you." Hiruzen said. "Also, I believe that some attacks on Naruto's 'guest' might begin to happen. I got some information that a group of ninja called the Akatsuki are going after the nine demons."

"Oh, yeah I remember hearing about a group named Akatsuki from one of my speis. What are you going to tell the Hyuga clan? Surely they're not gonna let a Hyuga just waltz out of the village." Jiraya asked.

"I'll just say that she's going on a training trip with you." Hiruzen replied.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go do some, research." Jiraiya said with a perverted grin.

Just before he was about to leave, the clock struck 3:00 and huge explosions of orange paint went around going off at different places in the village.

"You guys better leave pretty soon." Hiruzen said. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

After all the explosions, Naruto decided to take a stroll through the village and looked at all the people and buildings covered in orange paint.

'Ahh, my final masterpiece before leaving this village.' Naruto thought as he went down to Ichiraku Ramen.

After arriving at his favorite ramen stand he told Teuchi and Ayame that he was going to train out of the village for a while, and the two gave him some 'going away' ramen as a gift.

* * *

><p>(some time later )<p>

Naruto was just lounging at his home, thinking of stuff to do before he left. He already gave some goodbyes to his friends before he packed.

'Man, what to do, what to do?' Naruto thought to himself. There was a knock at the door and Jiraiya popped out of nowhere.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted before falling to the ground. Jiraiya just laughed as he watched Naruto nearly have a heart attack.

"Ah, that was funny. Anyway, ready to go kid?" Jiraiya asked after catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"I don't know. Seemed like a good idea. Come one, that Hyuga girl is already packed and ready to go. She should be at the main gait, waiting for us." Jiraiya said. After a few minutes of walking, Jiraya began to get a stupid grin on his face.

"So, that Hyuga girl, is she like, your girlfriend or something?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto just got flustered before managing to spurt out, "N-no! I barely know her!"

"Sure." Jiraiya replied still with a stupid grin on his face.

After getting to the gate and going over the items they had one last time, the three ninjas went out to begin their training trip.

* * *

><p>(later that night, at Konoha's gates)<p>

"Ugh, I hate guard duty." one of the to chunin grumbled to himself as he got ready for the night shift. After about half an hour of nothing, one of the two chunin saw something in the distance.

"Halt! State your business!" the chunin shouted. The two ninja just kept walking into the village, but the chunin that was awake threw shuriken at the two, which ended up with the one with the sword easily blocked them.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this." the cloaked ninja with the sword muttered.

"I agree." the other ninja said. He just looked at the chunin and said, "Tsukuyomi." The ninja immediately dropped, and the two ninjas just walked into the village.

"You ready to find that nine tails, Itachi?" the ninja with the sword asked.

"Yes, Kisame. I never thought I would see this village again." the man known as Itachi replied.

Throughout the night, the two ninja went around the village, undetected by anyone, and looked for Naruto.

"Damn, Itachi. It's almost sunrise and we haven't found him yet. We need to leave or our cover will be blown." Kisame complained.

"It appears the nine tails has left the village. Come on, before he gets to far away." Itachi said as he began to head out the village gates.

* * *

><p>(later that day)<p>

"Ah, that was a good sleep. Anything hap-" the chunin that fell asleep on guard duty said as he saw his partner dead on the ground.

"Oh my God." the chunin whispered to himself. He took the dead body to the hospital to get it examined.

"Well, this ninja was apparently killed by a genjutsu, but I can't think of any genjutsu that could do that at the moment." the docter said after giving the body an autopsy.

"We've already alerted the Hokage, he should know what's happening." the doctor continued.

(at the Hokage's office)

'This is not good, this is not good.' Hiruzen repeated inside his head as he paced around the office.

"Uh, anything wrong Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen's assistant asked.

"Two rogue ninja came in the village and attacked one of the guards. The doctor said that the man died of a genjutsu, but only one man could do that." Hiruzen said with a very worried tone.

"Itachi came back to the village, and I fear that he was looking for Naruto." Hiruzen continued.

'Jiraiya you got your hands full.' Hiruzen thought.

* * *

><p>Evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Again! Special thanks to everyone who put this story, or me, on their alert or favorite list. Since there are so many I can't list you all. Before I answer the new reviews, I feel that I have to say something. I've read many stories on Fanfiction and, believe me I'm still pretty new at Fanfiction, having guys like Chewie Cookies, Leaf Ranger, Rose Tiger, and other guys who's stories I've read, read mine, it just give me that feeling of joy that I can't explain. So, once again, thank you all for reading and giving me support. Now on to reviews!<p>

Solvdrage: Well, it's summer vacation where I am, and I'm very lazy, so I just write to pass the time. Thanks for editing.

Rose Tiger: Thanks! :]

CJ Snow: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it when I make Jiraiya just keep poking fun at Naruto around Hinata. It's going to be hilarious.

Chewie Cookies: Thanks for liking my story. I like reviews, they make the plot bunnies come.

Dragon Man 180: Well, the chapter is here. Hope you liked it.

Naruto9001believeit: Don't worry, with her training, if Jiraiya tries anything perverted, Hinata will just beat him down.

PauloPT90: I have plans, don't you worry.

Happy everyone? I know i mispelled Jiraiya's name. I'm stupid, I know that. I fixed the pronlem though. As for the other problems you all sent me. I'm just to lazy to fix it. (except for naruto9001believeit, i'm working with my beta on that one) Well that's all for now. This is Cake Guy saying; remember, friends don't let friends write Sasuhina.


	4. Mini chapter 1: AN

Hey everyone this is just a notification saying I'm still here. This week has been hectic, just went to a water park and school is starting up pretty soon so I might not get updates in fast. Thanks for all your reviews and keep reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Oh my god everyone. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! Schools been a complete bitch and I haven't found the time to write. Once again I apologize very much, and hope you enjoy this presentation of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I can pretend right?

* * *

><p>"Okay, here should be good." Jiraiya said as he stopped in the clearing on their way to their next destination.<p>

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked.

"That, my blonde haired idiot, is a secret." Jiraiya replied with a grin on his face. Naruto grumbled, muttering ideas of revenge.

"Since, I am teaching you both, you need to learn how to control your chakra. So, you Genin are going to climb this tree, without your hands." Jiraiya said to his pupils.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I-It's ac-actually v-very simple N-naruto-kun." Hinata said from atop one of the trees.

'Ah, so she know how to climb trees with chakra already. Very interesting.' Jiraiya thought.

"Alright, Hinata, you help Naruto, and I'm going to do some resar- I mean look for supplies! Yeah, that's it." Jiraiya said nervously while sweating bullets.

The next few hours were actually very eventful. Naruto landed on his ass a lot, broke a few trees, and even hit a few branches on the way down form the trees. As Naruto's misadventures in tree-climbing were happening, the Hokage was dealing with the fallout from Naruto and Hinata's sudden departure.

* * *

><p>(at Konoha, in the Hokage's office)<p>

"Lord Hokage!" a very stern voice filtered through the Hokage's office.

Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan that possesses the Byakugan, strode arrogantly into the room,

"I pardon my interruption Lord Hokage, but I have been told by one of my clan members that Hinata has left the Leaf village with the Kyubi's vessel" Hiashi said in a cold, but angry tone.

"Hiashi! Keep your voice down! You're giving me a headache." Hiruzen replied while rubbing his temples. After performing some and signs and mumbling something under his breathe, he then motioned for Hiashi to speak.

"I want to know why my daughter was sent out of the village. I would know if it was a mission because she would have told me." Hiashi said sternly.

"You know of the Kyubi incident twelve years ago, correct? Well, Hinata saw some of the nine-tails chakra, and the law I created prohibits the young generation of ninjas know of it. So, I told her a tweaked version of the story and she went with Jiraiya to train." Hiruzen said before being interrupted by Hiashi.

"I still don't see why you could have just had an ANBU erase her memories if you were concerned about her knowledge of the Kyubi." Hiashi said.

"It's not as simple as that. A group named the Akatsuki has appeared and was reported going after the nine bijuu. The Akatsuki could use her to find Naruto and capture the Kyubi to destroy the world. Would you really want your daughter's life in their hands?" Hiruzen asked.

"I really don't care about that failure, my reputation as a clan leader is the only thing keeping me caring about her whereabouts." Hiashi replied.

"Get out of my office! You've gotten what you wanted. Leave!" Hiruzen screamed at the Hyuga clan head.

"This is not over yet, Lord Hokage." Hiashi said quietly as he left.

'This is going to get out of hand really fast.' Hiruzen thought.

* * *

><p>(back with Naruto and Hinata)<p>

"God dammit! Why can't I get this?" Naruto screamed as he fell once again, although slowly inching up the tree. Naruto had been at for the past two hours and Hinata was scared about Naruto's health.

"N-naruto-kun, m-maybe you sh-should take a br-break." Hinata stuttered.

"Nah Hinata. I got th-" That was all Naruto said before passing out. Hinata went wide eyed as she tried to wake Naruto up.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! What do I do!' Hinata asked to herself. She activated her Byakugan and tried to look for Jiraiya. After not finding him, she just decided to try and lug Naruto to a town she saw while looking for Jiraiya.

About half way to the town, a group of ANBU Black Ops ninjas were watching Hinata from the bushes. About five minutes later, the four ANBU jumped out and surrounded Hinata.

"Lady Hyuga, you will be returning to Konoha with us." the ANBU with the tiger mask said.

Hinata just froze in fear at the four ninja. There was something the ninja that made Hinata realize that they were a threat.

'No! I have to fight! For Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought.

After a moment of no movement, one of the ANBUs lunged at her to attack, but out of sudden reflex, Hinata ducked and hit the ANBU where the sun don't shine. Now, ANBU Black Ops usually hide their emotions, but when you get hit where the sun don't shine, your gonna show emotions. Hinata paused for a moment, realizing she managed to get a hit on an ANBU but, the remaining ANBU incapacitated ANBU, after tying up Naruto and Hinata, heard a voice behind them.

"You know, you really shouldn't attack apprentices of a Sannin." the voice said.

After hearing those words, a huge fireball was launched at the four ANBU.

"Good job, Gamataro" Jiraiya said as he came into sight followed by a toad double his size.

"Hey, no problem Jiraiya. Remember, you owe me some fuckin' sake." Gamataro said as poofed back to Mount Myoboku.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin." one of the ANBU said. The fear in his voice was the first emotion Hinata had heard from the mysterious ANBU leader.

"Yes, it is I! The Sannin of legend, Jiraiya the Gallant!" Jiraiya shouted while in a pose. Hinata sweatdropped at, but the four ANBU did not react.

Jiraiya had a fake pout on his face before yelling, "Katon: Gõkakyû no Jutsu!(Fire style: Fireball Jutsu.)" After saying that, a huge fireball was launched at the four ANBUs. Two of then dodged, but the other two were not fast enough and got severe burns.

"Doton: Ganseki Gosunkugi!(Earth style: Stone long nail jutsu)" one of the remaining ANBU shouted, while the other engaged Jiraiya in a taijutsu fight. Many giant stone nails came out of the ground around Jiraiya, but having his skill allowed him to easily avoid them while holding of the other ANBU.

"You will not be able to escape Jiraiya. I am one of the best taijutsu fighters in the entire Black Ops."

"For someone that good, you really are stupid." Jiraiya taunted.

Jiraiya managed to lure the ANBU he was in a taijutsu battle with into one of the stone nails the other ANBU was making around the fight. The nail punctured the ANBU's lung and hit his heart, killing him instantly.

"The mission has failed. Roots are not meant to bathe in the sun." The last ANBU said in an empty tone.

'ROOT? What's Danzo got to do with this? Better not kill this guy.' Jiraiya thought.

The ANBU created a shadow clone, and sent it back towards Konoha.

'Oh no, he's gonna call for backup!' Jiraiya thought before going after the clone, but a stone nail caught Jiraiya in the leg.

'Fortunate.' the ANBU said while walking up to Jiraiya with a kunai in hand.

"You should not have interfered, Lord Jiraiya." the ANBU said in a tone that made it clear he was frowning behind his mask

After a heartbeat, the ANBU lifted up his kunai and was about to kill Jiraiya, but they both heard a voice yell, "Juuken: Three palms!" then the ANBU dropped the kunai, which landed next to Jiraiya, and Hinata was standing above the ANBU with wide eyes.

"D-did I re-really just d-do that?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, good job kid. You saved my life." Jiraiya said with a smile. "The clone he created should be gone so were okay for now."

"W-why were th-they ch-chasing us?" Hinata asked as she went to get the stone nail out of Jiraiya's leg.

"No, I got it." Jiraiya said while getting ready to break the nail.

"You might want to close your eyes." Jiraiya warned Hinata, which she did. Jiraiya broke the bottom of the nail, and pulled the rest out of his leg, without screaming the entire time.

"Ah, I guess that's better. Now, for your question. I am unaware of why they were chasing us, but we should be able to get some information out of this guy." Jiraiya half-lied while looking at the unconscious ANBU.

"We should get to a hospital first." Jiraiya continued.

Hinata nodded in agreement while picking up Naruto, and Jiraiya picking up the ANBU and limping along side Hinata to the town.

* * *

><p>Oh my god guys you do not know how much time it took for me to get the motivation to edit this chapter! I really think it is a lot better so I hope to get some positive reviews. Chewie Cookies, if you read this, the edited fight was for you. Thanks for reading and review. My motivation gas tank runs on reviews. It gets like 37 mpg on a full tank. Bye!<p>

Remember, friends don't let friends write sasuhina


End file.
